


Murder Abandonment and Second Chances

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Children, Community: sgareversebang, Earth, Family, Gen, Misunderstandings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's life is turned upside down after the people of Lun Eardae allowed his team to investigate their source of great power. Ronon went missing and John's secrets were exposed. He must start a new life for himself back on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Abandonment and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lovely art Murder in Sin City by stella_pegasi.

John wished he could go spar with Ronon. It would be nice to burn off the extra energy he had. He briefly thought about going for a run, he didn't want be further than he had to be from his quarters. If things went badly and the S.G.C tried to step in, he would need the emergency packs that he had stashed in his room. He tried to think of what items he could use for trade if he needed to start a new life. He really hoped it wouldn't come to that. He hated to think about what their life would be like. He knew he could protect them from almost anything. Though, the Wraith would always be a worry for them as long as they lived in the Pegasus. He was sure there would be places where they would be safe.

He didn't have enough people back on Earth to really miss him he thought, bitterly. After his dad had passed away he realized that he may have been more to blame for that then he first thought. He and Dave were far from where he would like them to be. They were in a better place than they had been in years. If the choice came between Dave and dealing what had happened to them on P3W-322 there was no contest. He knew Dave would live without him.

He tried his best to dwell on the plan as he paced in his room. There were too many variables to a plan that had less than a desirable chance to work in his favor. He knew he had good people on his team and he trusted them. If this went wrong there would be more than his ass on the line.  
What if someone wanted to make the issue stick? What if some outside forces wanted revenge? Ronon had made friends wherever he went. The marines thought he was their unofficial little brother and mascot all rolled into one.

Richard Woolsey was another matter he would always be the wild card in the deck. John wanted to trust him, but he knew the man had a bureaucratic heart. He was getting better about interacting with the Atlantis personnel, but most people still thought the IOA would always have his loyalty. He was just as guilty of that when Woolsey first arrived. He had a tendency to put the regs before the natives. There was still a large part of him that was worried Woolsey would want to look into the murder rumors. It had only been a couple of days but he had already heard the whispers.

John hoped he made the right call enlisting his help. He was smart enough to know he needed help that went above his pay grade. He wished Carter was still his C.O. He bet most people would think Elizabeth would have been the better choice, but sadly they would've been wrong. Elizabeth was a great civilian leader sometimes having to walk her through the military side of the problem would cost them time John didn't always think they had. If his plan went south he would have to worry about both sides having problems with him. He bitterly thought that if it went perfect both sides would still be pissed off at him. He just hoped that they wouldn't turn on each other.

Carter was able to see both sides of the problem. She could understand the military as well as the civilian implications to any given problem. It was easier with her. If she had only spoken Ancient she would have been a damn near perfect C.O for the outpost. He had to admit if he had someone like Daniel Jackson on his team with his natural gift for language he may not have tried as hard either. Who was he kidding he was living in the outpost they had built and other than O'Neill he couldn't think of anyone with a stronger ATA gene. He still tried to get McKay to translate the displays into English. Everyone would have had an easier time trying to adjust life in the Pegasus if they have more information about what they would find.

The Ancients always thought they were the supreme beings.  
The problem he bitterly thought was sometimes the Ancients might have had a small clue about what was out there. The logical side of his brain reminded him it was because they put all the problematic crap there in the first place. John wondered how it came to be that his cynical side had sounded more like McKay as the mission had gone on. He wished for what must've been the millionth time they they'd never step foot on P3W-322.

Zelenka had found a small notation that mentioned what they assumed was treasure of great power. The slim chance that there could be extra ZPM's had them plotting a mission as soon as Woolsey had allowed it. McKay had been off on one of his pet projects and wouldn't return for three more days. The science department was already working on a skeleton crew while they were helping a few of their closer allies with different things.

It had been three days since they stepped foot on that planet. He had spent almost every minute of them worried about what could go wrong. Hell, he was beginning to worry about what would happen if it all went according to plan. Was he making the right choice? Teyla had offered to help. He knew that she would be the best choice. She even suggested that there were plenty of people who would love to be able to volunteer to help. Asking a stranger felt wrong. He felt bad enough not asking her, and they all loved and trusted Teyla with their lives. He always privately thought the mission would have been easier if Stargate had offered her an official position. The natives might have trusted them a little more. It was one of the million things he would have done differently if he'd been in charge. If all went according to plan Atlantis would be someone else problem.

Just when he was ready to go storm the gateroom, Woolsey finally paged him.  
He was halfway down the stairs when he heard Teyla yelling for him. He knew that tone and hated to be on the receiving end of it. He took a quick look around to see how many people were going to be a witness to what was about to happen.

“John Sheppard, I am most disappointed in you. I have seen your people do some cowardly things in the past but this is the worst. I am deeply ashamed that I once considered you family. There is no excuse for what you have done. I am not sure what your people will do to you, but I know mine will lose all trust in you after they learn of your cowardice.” She never once raised her voice, John knew it was for the best. Everyone knew if she was screaming and yelling he would eventually calm her down and work out the problem. She really was this angry at anyone on Atlantis and then only when the problem went directly against her belief.

“Teyla, I have no clue what you are talking about.” John used his talking to the crazy native voice on her. He must have been less convincing than he realized, because the next thing he knew she slapped him across the face. 

He heard the small group that had gathered around them gasp.

“First you lied to us about Ronon. He is too skilled a tracker to just be lost. There is not one planet that you could lose him on.

I know you had words with him before he walked off the camp grounds. You refuse to tell us what you argued about. What are we supposed to think? I think Ronon found out about your secret. Then what happened John? Did you bribe him to leave? Did you think he would tell people what you had done?” she asked him.

“I really think we should move this meeting to my office.” Woolsey seemed to have finally found his voice.

“Why so you can cover up what he did?” Teyla snapped.

“I still don't know what he allegedly did.” Woolsey told her.

“Allegedly? You deny his cowardice act. I should have known you would take his side. You cannot argue with the proof.” She said as she walked back to the gate.

John tried not to smile when she went to retrieve the small bundle she must have left by the gate when she returned.

Teyla knelt before it and the appeared to be coxing it to follow her.

“Miss Emmagan, you know all wildlife has to be cleared by the zoologist before you may bring them here. What if that thing has a disease?” Woolsey asked her.

“This thing I can assure you is healthy. As healthy as a small child living with only with only one parent on a small moon could be.” She told him.

“What?” Woolsey and John asked at the same time.

“Did you really think Ronon wouldn't tell me what you were hiding?” She asked as she pulled the blanket away from what appeared to be a small toddler.

“Major Sheppard, I am assuming Miss Emmagan is implying this child is yours?” Woolsey asked him.

“Can we discuss this in your office?” John asked him.

“The damage has been done I'm afraid. Everyone has heard the accusations as well as seeing the child. Is there anything else you need to add?” Woolsey turned and asked John.

“Do I wish to defend myself? Is that what you want to know? I'm not sure I can say anything to make this right. If you want to know if he is mine, he is. I wish things had been different and I could have brought his mother to Atlantis and raise Junior together. Do you really think the IOA would allow that to happen? In all the years we have been here, how many babies have we seen born here?” John asked as he reached for the boy.

“I'm sure arrangements could have been made to make sure all three of you would be together. No one would purposely keep you separated from your child.” Woolsey sounded as if the very thought sickened him.

“With all due respect, Sir, that’s a load of crap. There is no way the people back home would let a kid of mine just wander around Atlantis with the offhand chance he had the gene.” John said as he moved the kid to his hip furthest away from the others.

“I'm still confused about how you found the child?” Woolsey asked Teyla.

“Ronon came to see me one night and made me promise if anything happened to either himself or John I would immediately go to Lun Eardae and do what needs to be done. I had no idea it was child or I would have gone sooner,” Teyla was still angry.

“The first thing we need to do is establish that this child is indeed yours,” Woolsey explained as he started to walk to the infirmary. He waited a moment for John to catch up with him before walking into the lift.

They walked quietly for the few moments it took to arrive at the infirmary.

“Mr. Woolsey,Colonel Sheppard who is your little friend?” Keller asked as they walked in.

“That's why we are here Doctor. We need you to prove is this child is Colonel Sheppard's and if he has the ATA gene.” Woolsey explained.

“Are you denying he's yours?” Keller asked John as they got the boy settled on the bed.

“No he is mine. I am one hundred percent sure about that. The Air Force and probably the IOA will want to know about the gene.” John explained.

“He's such a cutie. What's his name?” She asked as she knelt by the boy.

“You can call him Junior.” John told her.

“Hi Junior, my name is Jennifer.” she smiled at the boy. John watched as familiar green eyes stared up at Keller from behind the long brown hair the boy seemed to favor.

“Are you hungry? Did those two even think about finding you a snack?” She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders in reply. “How about if we run some quick tests, and then we can find a snack.”

John was relieved to see his boy nod. He knew how much he had been through over the past three days. He knew it was risky to try pull this plan off but it would be worth it in the end. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. John hoped that he could be strong for just a little while longer. With any luck they would be Earth side well before anyone would figure out what had really happened.

“Colonel Sheppard, I have good news and bad news for you.” Keller said as she came to where he and Woolsey were waiting. John checked his watch and was surprised to see how long they had been quietly sitting there. He assumed Woolsey didn't want to say more than he had to either. “The good news is Junior is without a doubt your son. The bad news is he doesn't have the gene. As you know genetics isn't my specialty, I wish Carson were here he is so much better at this than I am. There was no certainty that just because you had the gene that your son would as well. Maybe if you had him with someone who had the gene as well it would have happened. I am assuming his mother is a native. The chance of her having even a weakened version of the gene was slim.” Keller explained.

“Colonel Sheppard, I think we need to have a frank discussion. If you would follow me to my office.” Woolsey said and started to walk to the hall.

“If you want you can leave him here. We can have a snack and I am sure I can find something to keep him distracted. I don't think you want him to hear what you and Woolsey are going to talk about.” Keller whispered the last part so Junior wouldn't hear her.

“Thanks Doc.” John said and headed out to meet with Woolsey. He wasn't surprised by the results. He knew what they would be before Keller even started.

He knew how important the paper trail would be in the future. He was still afraid that even if everything worked out the way he planned that some shadowy faction of the government would step in and take the kid for research. He didn't deserve that. No one deserved that kind of life.

He paused a moment before entering Woolsey's office.

“Colonel, I'm sure you are aware of how unique situation this is.” Woolsey said in way of a greeting.

“I am aware that it is and yet it isn't.” John sat down across from him.

“I'm not sure what you expect us to do for you.” Woolsey admitted.

“When Colonel Carter was here she become one of us. We all learned to respect her, but more importantly we liked her. You know as crazy as things can get here, we also manage to find the time to relax and have a beer now and then. Carter had a short list of things she missed from back home. Her old team of course, you couldn't be on a team with the same people for that many years and not become attached to them. One of the people she missed most was Cassie. I'm sure you know all about Cassandra. Funny isn't a young girl who is a complete alien was adopted by a military doctor and a colonel who's the father of a child has to worry about custody.” John asked.

“Are you saying you want to claim full parental rights?” He asked John.

“That was the point of the visit to Keller. He is mine.” John snapped.

“I don't see how the IOA would allow a small child to roam around the city. I suggest you seriously think about a compromise. Maybe you could find a native family to raise him? I am sure there are plenty of people on Athos that would love the privilege of raising your child.” Woolsey suggested.

“Would you be able to send your child to live anywhere in the Pegasus Galaxy that wasn't Atlantis? I know people here raise families even with the threat of the Wraith always looming over them. I don't think I could. There is no way would be able to keep my mind on my job while I was preoccupied with worry about him. Every culling would have me worried until I went back to Athos and saw him” John admitted.

“What about on Earth? I am sure there is someone you could give custody to.” Woolsey was beginning to sound desperate.

“My ex-wife remarried and I think that would be asking a lot of her. Would you want to raise another man’s kid? To be fair Nancy and I didn't split under the best of circumstances. I am sure she whatever she told this guy about me it is not flattering. I think even if he took pity on Junior there would be no way he would put up with me for the next sixteen plus years. Before you ask the only other family I have is my brother. My brother Dave and I have only started to repair our relationship. I don't think we're even at the lending each other money stage let only giving each other a kid.” John explained.

“I'm at a loss Colonel, what is it you think I can do for you?” Woolsey asked him.

“It's no secret that Colonel Caldwell has always felt that he should've been named as the military leader instead of me. If I were to retire he could be tapped to slip right in. He filled in for me when I was slowing turning into a bug. I have to admit his ideas weren't mine but they were all fine. He and I just think differently. I needed to do things differently when we first arrived. You have to remember that when we first got here we all thought it was one way trip.We were all prepared to never return to Earth. I made the best decisions for my people at the time.” John told him.

“Is that what you want to do? You want to resign?” Woolsey asked.

“No, I don't want to, but I think it would be the most realistic option I have. I can't keep my job here and raise him. He is more important to me than any job I could ever have.” John said.

“I'm sure we can work out an arrangement that will make everyone at least a little happy.” Woolsey nodded, and continued, “ I'm sure you have to pack and will want say goodbye to everyone.”

John heard the dismissed loud and clear and wisely chose to return to the infirmary.

“Hey Buddy.” He called out when he entered the room.

“John, Woolsey called and said you would be picking him up. What are you going to do with him?” She asked him.

“As soon as he can arrange the details we will be going back to Earth. I hate to leave, but I have to do what's best for him.” John shrugged and walked over to where the boy was sitting.

“Say goodbye to Doc Jennifer. We have to go back to my room so I can pack.” John picked him up from the bed and settled him on his hip. He smiled when Junior waved at Jennifer.

“Tay'ya?” He mumbled into John's shoulder.

“No Buddy, Teyla has to stay here. She has her own little boy to take care of.” John explained.

It didn't take long to get to his quarters. He put Junior on the middle of his bed and slowly walked around picking up various things. He wondered when he had become such a pack rat. How did a poster and a book turn into enough to actually need packing?

After he and Nancy divorced he just got used to living out of a duffel bag. He wished he could take more things from the Pegasus back with them He knew he would never be allowed to take them off the mountain. He just wished he could smuggle a few things from home. He didn't want them to forget where they had been. He hated to think about the poor kid losing his homeland again. He figured there were plenty of kids made do with new lives.

That was the hardest part about this whole mess, he was running away from home. He loved Atlantis and had always wished to stay there. If he were being completely honest with himself for the first time in his military career he understood why some people ran off and became native. He hated to leave and wished he had been able to come up with a better solution. He had to think about what was better the kid and not just him. He knew Earth could be dangerous, but nothing like the Wraith. No one was going to cull a major city in the United States.

John closed the last box and looked over at his bed and saw Junior was fast asleep. “Buddy, I think you have the right idea.” John told him and sat on the floor beside him and laid his head on the bed. He knew there would be no way they would both fit on John's tiny bed.

“I know it will be different for you there. I know you'd rather be here. Can I tell you a secret? The truth is I would rather stay here. We can't stay in the city. You're too little to understand about the chain of command and power-hungry people who would use you against us, me. I promise I will do all I can to make sure that never happens.” John promised the sleeping boy. The past three days must have finally caught up to him, because the next thing he knew someone was at his door. He checked his watched and cursed silently that they had both slept so long. He wasn't sure how much sleep little kids needed and how long nap time should be. He was assuming that a long nap late in afternoon would bite him in the ass at bedtime.

He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, before the door slid open.

“Colonel Sheppard, John I have news from back home.” Woolsey said by way of greeting.

“Oh?” John stupidly replied. He wished he had a little time to wake up before he for had to deal with the news from home.

“It seems as though the ones who were lobbying for your dismissal have more pull than either you or I had anticipated. Colonel Caldwell is twelve hours out and has already received his orders to relieve you. You and Junior are being allowed to gate to the midway and from there you will continue to Stargate Command. You will be debrief and allowed to retire. I'm sorry John I wish it could be more. I argued for all you have done that you deserved something more. I think the faction that is pushing you out wants to make sure you won't have time to change your mind.” Woolsey sounded angry.

“Thanks Richard. I mean it; you have really went above and beyond for us.” John said.

“I am assuming you've finished packing? Have you made your goodbyes? I know Doctor McKay has been off world for the past week. Did you need time to see him before you leave?” Woolsey asked him.

“I left word for him.” John shrugged his shoulders. He knew Rodney wasn't going to be happy that he was bailing on Atlantis. He was a coward for not making the effort to go see him and tell him what had happened. He was pretty sure if the situation were reversed Rodney would have had a better plan. One that would have allowed him to keep his post and still be able to raise Junior. His plan may not have been Rodney McKay gold star approved, but it was the best one he could come up with on short notice. He left McKay a note with Zelenka. He knew that Zelenka would make sure only McKay saw it.

“That was a good idea, John. I will just wait for the two of you in the gateroom.

“John grabbed his bags and sleeping child and carefully took them both to the gate. He didn't want to stop and talk with anyone. He knew the word must have spread by now that he had a secret family off world. Even more worrisome would be people spreading the rumors that he had something to do with Ronon's disappearance. He didn't want to have to deal with any confrontations while he had a sleeping kid in his arms. Not that he believed that any of his people would purposely hurt the kid. He had spent enough time knew emotions tended to run high when you were stationed off world for so long. The people on Earth had a way to get to where they needed to be without the use of the Midway Station or waiting for a ride on the Daedalus. There wasn't even an indirect flight from here to anywhere on Earth. When you added that to the feeling of family a lot of people had with Ronon now, he knew it could be an explosive situation.

John stopped and took one last look around before he started the multi gate journey to the Midway Station.

“Colonel Sheppard.” Doctor Lee called happily out to him as stepped through.

“Hey Doc, I think you can start calling me John. It will be official when I get back to Earth.” John smiled his most charming smile at him.

“Oh, you're retiring? I guess it is for this little guy. I got to say I never would have thought you would be the one to do it. Not that we really spent that much time together.” Doctor Lee snapped his mouth shut.

“It's fine Doc, I know what you meant.” John told him as he followed the doctor to their room for the night. He wished he had thought to pack a few toys for the kid. There were a few magazines puzzle books in their room, but none that would interest him. He had his battered copy of War and Peace in his bag if he were alone if would keep him busy until he could get through the gate. If it were a normal trip he would have someone older than two years old to keep him company. He could wish all he wanted and it wouldn't change what happened.

“You holding up okay, Buddy?” John asked him. He was gaining new respect for the parents who took their kids with them on business trips. What he would pay for something and someone to help him get through the next twenty-four hours.

John was pleasantly surprised when Doctor Lee was at the door twenty minutes later.

John was happy to see Doctor Lee when he came back with a brilliant plan to allow Junior to run around their gym to burn off steam. After Junior began to slow down, they had a quiet diner and John decided to call it a night. He wished he could sleep. He knew the next few days he needed to be able to think and juggle a toddler's needs.

Sleep eluded him while he was plagued by thoughts of all the things that could still go wrong. What if someone with better tracking skills went to search for answers about what happened to Ronon? What if they figured out how to override the lock out and went back to the planet? Would they hunt him down and demand answers? Would they lock him up? Would they take Junior away? If they tried to take Junior away where would he wind up? Would he be sent to some fucked up place like area fifty one? He would do whatever he could to make sure that never happened. Maybe he should have just disappeared somewhere in the Pegasus with him. He had been convinced that Earth would be the lesser of two evils for him. Now that he had some time to think about it he wasn't so sure. He really thought if things went sour he would have more resources on Earth. The Sheppard name still carried weight if things got ugly.

At some point he must have dropped off to sleep, the next thing he knew he Doctor Lee was at the door.

He wondered how long the kid had been awake. He was sitting perfectly still on the bottom bunk.

John had spent enough time with the Miller's over the past few years to wonder if that was normal. They practically had to bribe Madison to sleep past sunrise.

He thought maybe she was just excited because they were there to visit. That made him wonder why Junior wouldn't be just as excited by being on the Midway Station. Didn't all little boys have dreams about being a spaceman?

He scrubbed his fingers through his hair and tried his best to put on his brave face for the day.

The last hours of their quarantine went smoothly. He just hoped luck would stay on his side as they made their way to Stargate Command.

“Colonel Sheppard good to see you.” John was glad to see Walter Harriman standing there. He had always been a good guy in John's book. He hesitated only a moment when he offered to take Junior to see Doctor Lam while John met with General Landry.

“I don't think the meeting will keep him entertained. I am sure his physical will be more thorough than yours. I promise I will stay with him the entire time.” Harriman smiled and reached for the kid. John hated to hand him over to anyone, but he knew Harriman was right. He needed to give Landry his full attention. He reminded himself that more than just his own future hinged on this meeting go well. He took one last looks as Harriman carried Junior down the hall and turned to face the General.

“Sheppard.” Landry called out and pointed to an empty chair across from him.

“General.” John nodded and sat.

“I was told you want to resign and are adopting a native child.” Landry told him as he shuffled a couple of papers that were tucked in a folder before him.

“That would be my son,” John corrected him.

“The child's mother is in fact a Pegasus native? Is there a reason you brought him alone? Did you really think that the boy would grant her automatic citizenship? Were you just planning on demanding she be allowed to marry you at a later time?” Landry asked him. John knew the man wasn't one of his supporters but to hear the contempt in the older man's voice was still hard to take. He thought after the risks he had taken to save the expedition over the years that he was due the respect that basic enlisted man was due.

“That child is my son. They did a DNA test to determine paternity on Atlantis. His mother won't be looking for citizenship or any other benefits. Her village was culled. He was the only survivor. That was one of the deciding factors to come back home.” John tried hard not to stumble over the word home. He doubted that Earth would ever feel like home again. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this would be the last time he ever had to deal with assholes like the General again.

“Am I late? It seems like my invitation to John's going away party got lost on the damn internet. I never did trust those things.” General O'Neill called out as he entered the conference room.

John had never been happier to see anyone as he was Jack at that moment. He knew the two generals were friends, but he was sure Jack would still treat him right.

He had always heard that Jack was tough yet fair. The rumor was he had a soft spot for kids. John really hoped it was all true. He reminded himself if nothing else maybe he could gain some sympathy by reminding Jack about when his team saved his ass along with Woolsey from the replicators. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He hated to think they would be starting their new life with blackmail about the old one.

“Hank, cut the kid some slack. He is officially mine so quit trying to scare him. Before you ask yes I checked with the doc's they all agree the kid is his. The kid doesn’t have the gene. Now I really must take him. He is due a quick round of blood-letting and then we are going to feed that boy.” Jack winked at John as he stood.

John thought for a moment that Landry was going to argue. He was relieved when it didn’t happen.

“Sir?” John started to ask him what had happened. “Not now Sheppard.” The general said as he led John to the infirmary.

John knew at least part of the rumors were true when he saw how comfortable Jack was with Junior. He heard Jack asked something about cookies and watched as Junior giggled.

“Grab your munchkin and let's head out for grub.” Jack was practically bouncing on his toes. They quickly made their way back to see Harriman, who John guessed was waiting for them. He couldn't think of any other reason the man would have a car seat close at hand.

“I was serious there is a little out of the way place not far from here and they have the best coffee.”Jack called back over his shoulder as he grabbed the car seat from Harriman.

Jack kept a steady stream of small talk as they drove. John wondered where they were really going. If the dinner was not far from the mountain they should have been seated and drinking coffee by then.

When his curiosity had finally got the better of him and he was about to ask where they were really headed John saw commercial planes in the distance. He decided to keep quiet until they were walking into the terminal. Jack steered them to quiet lunch counter tucked away into a back corner.

“I didn't lie, this is the best coffee. Hell, even Daniel will drink it and he is the biggest coffee snob I ever met.” Jack smirked. John nodded and thought about all the coffee lectures he had suffered through with McKay over the years.

Jack waited until they were sitting and Junior was distracted with a cookie before he opened the file he had brought in with him.

“John, you're smart enough to know the Air Force won’t allow you to just walk away. Between the classified information about Atlantis and your gene, there is no way that would happen. You have a kid now and you want to make sure he is your first priority. I understand that. Hell, I get that better than most I think. You do realize that just because you are here and not home, there is other dangers to him right?” Jack softly asked him.

“I know there isn't a perfect place or solution for that matter to raise him, Sir” John admitted.

“I'm happy to know you're not a complete idiot. I don't know if you ever heard about the time Hammond's grand kids were taken out for ice cream ? They were fine and never even realized they were in danger. I can only imagine what they would do if they thought there was any chance he had the gene even half as strong as yours.” Jack admitted.

“No, I never heard about that. I'm assuming you have a plan and aren't telling me this just to scare the crap out of me. I don't think you need the hard sell, just tell me what you want me to do.” John said.

“Smart guy, I like that about you Sheppard. First off you are now officially attached to Homeland Security. You will answer to no one except myself. My aid but that is still really just me. I figure I can use you as a consultant for Ancient tech. It would be helpful if you could learn to read Ancient. I was told you don't. I got to say Sheppard, I would have thought you would have been at least conversational in it by now. I'll have you know damn near anywhere we visited regularly I can at least get a drink, simple dish and find the bathroom.” Jack told him.

John sipped at his coffee while he wondered what other conditions Jack had in mind for him. If he were being honest with himself there wasn't much Jack could demand that he wouldn’t do at this point.

“You have a new life waiting for you in Vegas. That way you will be close to Area fifty one if we need you. The city is big enough that you can blend in. I figure you will only last so long as a stay at home dad with no outlet, so a job was a big concern. I'm betting there are more than a few agencies monitoring you for pilot work. I thought about enrolling you in the local colleges criminal justice course.  
Would you really be happy as a cop? I know you wouldn't be happy trapped behind a desk either. I know money isn't a problem for you, but being home bound will be. Trust me I retired, twice.” Jack grinned.

“I can see where being retired would drive me crazy. What were you thinking would be the perfect job for me?” John asked him. He wondered what Jack would pick for him. If he was being honest he thought the general was having way too much fun at his expense.

“You still have to take a class. With your background and expertise you will be a great P.I.” Jack smirked.

John was dumbstruck by the thought. All the jobs he had ever envisioned himself having being a private dick never made the list. He really didn't see it happening now either.

“Sir, I really don't think that would be a good idea.” John mumbled around his now empty coffee mug.

“Really? Daniel said I had a better shot with that one, then the Good Sheppard adult book store.” Jack laughed.

“Wait, you mean this was a joke.” John couldn't believe anyone could be that cruel. Who would get his hopes up about a good future only to crush them at an airport lunch counter.

“The real job? No that is on the level. Think of it like a consulting job. The P.I. Crack was a joke. I really didn't think you would be doing anything else. I know you are not strapped for cash. Your new position will give you a nice bump in pay. You will make your own hours for the lost part. They can ship you the smaller items.” Jack quickly tried to clear things up.

John was relieved to hear that he didn't have to say no. He unfortunately had visions of his life as a seedy investigator quickly run through his head. That was not the life he wanted for himself let alone a kid.

When you get settled call me first. I expect that call soon Sheppard. I will have someone come out and wire your house. You will be able to do most of your work from home. A few times a month you will need to physically go in. They do have a daycare so take him with you.” Jack said and slid the folder towards John.  
“Sign and initial everywhere Walter put a sticky tab.”

John quickly read through the pages and realized it was a new contract and tickets for a plane that was leaving shortly. They were hiring as a civilian contractor. He almost laughed aloud at the irony in that.

The two men said their goodbyes before John flight was being called for early boarding. He strapped them into their seats and tried not to worry about what the next few weeks would entail.

 

John spent the next few weeks getting readjusted to life on Earth. O'Neill had told him take a couple of weeks to enjoy being back. He reminded him that he had enough money to stay in a nice hotel and enjoy being a tourist. That he should take his kid out and show him the sights. That there was more to Vegas then gambling and the bunny ranches.

John had fun seeing the city as a tourist with his son. They went to more than one magic and illusionist show. They may have been a bit over Junior’s head but John thought he enjoyed them enough for the both of them. They found all the cheap prime rib buffets in town. John still couldn't believe there was so much food on display. He had fun sampling the dishes from each buffet.

There were too many lean months on Atlantis for him to take such a display lightly. He took advantage of everything that looked like it would be tasty or fun to eat. They found a bakery that sold wedding cake by the slice and they tried a new slice for their afternoon snack for a couple of days. After that even John had to admit he was sick of cake.

After a week John took advantage of the in house babysitting and tried his luck in the casino. He bet all the important numbers from back home on a roulette wheel.  
Teyla and Jinto's birthdays were both winning numbers. McKay's birthday cost him fifty dollars. He couldn't bring himself to bet on anything of Ronon's. He reminded himself tonight was supposed to be his night out.

He wandered around the strip and knew it was time to leave the shiny bright lights. He needed to a find a house for them to settle down in. He loved seeing the Welcome to Vegas sign when they first arrived but now he was looking forward to something a little quieter.

The palm trees were nice. The night he saw the chalk outline on the sidewalk was enough motivation to try to find something in the suburbs. He could see the appeal of having fun in the city occasionally and then going home to their quiet little house.

It didn't take long for him to find the perfect house.

He was lucky to find a house in the approved area that matched his own criteria as well as theirs. The house had more than enough room for the both of them. He was able to turn one bedroom in a home office as requested by the S.G.C. The fourth smaller bedroom was turned into a playroom. It seemed as though everyone he had ever met had sent gifts to the kid since they moved to Vegas.

He heard a car pull into the driveway. He was surprised to see a nondescript dark blue compact car and his ex C.O. get out of it.

“Colonel Carter?” John was happy to see her, yet curious about why she was at his door. He opened the door and stepped aside to let her in.

He was glad that he even though he was casually dressed he still had changed out of the old ratty sweats he had worn all morning. He and junior had spent the morning in the backyard.

“You look surprised to see me.” she smiled as she sat down in on his over-stuffed couch. He had picked furniture that was comfortable over what was fashionable.

He was determined that his home would be a just that a home. Junior would never have to worry about a little mud on the floor or if he put his feet on the coffee table.

“I hadn't realized you were on Earth.” He mumbled.

“Oh boy, you didn't read a page of your contract did you?” she asked.

“Not really. I figured if I couldn't trust O'Neill who could I trust? It wasn't like I had many options at that point anyways. It was either take O’Neill's deal or beg Dave for help. You remember how well my meeting went with after our dad died. Can you imagine have to go in and beg for a job?” John shook his head as if to clear the mental image away.

“I am sorry things didn't work about better for you. I'm grateful for every extra day I have had with my dad. Not that I would wish a blending on everyone. I am glad mine was able to do it. Do you really think Dave would have turned you away?” she asked him.

“Yes, maybe not exactly turned me away, but he would have been horrible about helping us. We would never measure up to his perfect wife and kids. There will always be the ‘you ran off and played soldier boy while I stayed home’. Like what we do is a vacation. I promised Junior I would give him a better life.” John could feel himself blush when he admitted that.

“That is terrible. I love being an aunt. The biggest complaint I have is that Mark and the kids live to far away.” she quickly admitted.

“I'm sure the when you are near Earth you could find a way to see them.” John said.

“Wait! You really have no clue? I thought you were being your usual charming self.” Carter laughed.

“I have no clue about what?” John asked confused.

“I am the head of Area Fifty One.” She stage whispered.

“Crap, that makes you my new boss.” John sounded shocked.

“Is that going to be a problem? I think we worked well together in Atlantis.” Carter sounded confused.

“You were great. One of the best C.O.'s I could ever have.” John blushed and quickly walked off to the kitchen. “Would it be tacky to offer my new boss a beer?” he called back.

“Maybe, but I would love one.” She called back.

John grabbed a couple of bottles from the fridge and a bag of chips and walked back to sit next to her on the couch.

“Do you have any idea how O’Neill found out about what happened?” he asked.

“I told him.” she said and shrugged her shoulders.

“I'm confused how did you know what happened?” John wondered.

“Someone sent me an email. It had more layers of encryption than anything the S.G.C has ever used. All it said was’The colonel moron is stupider than normal. You have to step in and save him. People are jumping to crazy assumptions about him. I think he needs more help then he got here.' I tapped into your reports and I was able to see for myself what a mess you were making. You went to Zelenka for help; that would have been enough if you were staying on Atlantis. You really need someone who was more familiar with how we do things back on Earth for your story to hold up. I have the clearance to expertise to fix your mess. Not that I am saying he is a mess. I totally get why you did it. Honestly, if it had happened while I was still on SG – 1, I would have done the same thing.” she explained.

“You were able to piece together the story from my reports?” he nervously asked her. He was worried that if she had then who else could have already found out what happened.

“I could yeah, but I doubt anyone else would have been able to. Maybe Elizabeth I bet she was as fluent in John Sheppard as I was. She was probably better; she had received your reports from the first day you stepped through the gate. Do I get the real story now? I know what you are peddling is far from it.” She asked him.

“We were finally granted permission to go to P3W-322. Unfortunately McKay was off world at the time. After you left we found this tiny moon that had a few small villages and one major crop. They grow the se berries that taste like really expensive dark chocolate and hazelnut. The damn things have a low dose of a natural stimulant in them. Our guys figured out a way to dry and preserve the fruit. You can imagine how much McKay loves that job. They treat him like he expects the rest of us to treat him. They also stuff him full of the berries and berry filled sweets while he is there. They are supposed to rotate who goes but as you can imagine McKay almost always takes the job himself.” John told her.

“So who went with you to explore P3W-322? I am guessing since you turned to Zelenka it must have been him.” Carter mused aloud.

“It was just a meet and greet. If they allowed us to take scan they we figured they would be the most basic ones. Teyla had convinced McKay a few months prior that he should teach everyone how to run basic scans. That it would be more efficient and it would free him to do the more important things.” John smirked.

“Oh I know he ate that up. So you're telling me Teyla took the scans? You really didn't have a scientist on your team?” she asked.

“We didn't see the need. You know how the meet and greets are. It is usually just smile and nod. Maybe eat some weird food. You both make opened ended promises that you may or may not keep.” John stood and walked to the kitchen to grab a fresh beer for each of them.

“I do remember those trips. I was the science guy so I guess it was more of a gut feeling of being left out. I can't say I would have allowed it, but thankfully it was not my call to make. So it was the three of you on the planet?” Carter asked.

“Yeah we convinced Woolsey it was great time to let Teyla try her hand at the scanners. It really seemed like a great plan at the time. The talk of great power was true. It wasn't the kind of power we were expecting. We had visions of Z.P.Ms and that wasn't what we found. They did the welcome new friends dance. You know the one that promises they will be the best allies all we had to do was court them like a southern belle. You know with the power of new technology we were prepared to do just that. They took us on a walk and showed us the grounds. There was a cobblestone courtyard surrounded by flowers and bushes. It really was pretty in a home and garden kind of way. When I stepped on one of the middle stones they all started to light up in a repetitive pattern. The natives went crazy when it happened. Everything happened so fast. One minute we were walking and the next they were gasping and then shouting. I felt someone try to push me towards an opening in the flowering bushes. I had no clue there was even anything there. Then Ronon shoved me aside and he wound up in the space instead of me. It was bad. I have never heard him scream like that. I was just over the ridge when Carson cut his tracker out. No anesthesia just a scalpel in the back. He didn't scream once. I can still hear him screaming when the capsule closed around him. Whenever I am alone and it's quiet I hear him.” John reached for his beer.

“I'm sorry. That is something no one should have to go through.” Carter told him.

“They were all pretty pissed that Ronon went in and not me. My gene activated the thing, but Ronon doesn't have it so I think it malfunctioned. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave him like that? Could you imagine what would happen if the wrong people were to get their hands on him? I just couldn't pawn him off on someone. I know there would have been families lining up to help him. I just couldn't hand him off.” John admitted.

“I understand why you did it. I think I would have made the same decision you did. Do I get to meet him?” Carter asked him.

“I'm surprised he slept this long. He is going to be bouncing of the walls until late tonight.” John called back over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hallway.

“Hey Buddy,” he softly called as he walked in his room. “Did you have a good nap?” John asked as he picked the boy up and carried him back to where Carter was sitting.

“Hi, my name is Sam. I'm a friend of your daddy's.” She smiled at him.

“Say hi, Junior.” John whisper.

He was happy to hear Junior mumble into his shoulder.

“He is so cute. How old is he? Could they tell?” she asked.

“Keller sent his medical file. Atlantis computers say he is eighteen months old. I am just going with it. I think O’Neill made his birth certificate using that date as well.” John told her.

“Oh that is a fun stage. I think you’re lucky that you have him at this point in your life. You're older and able to stay home with him. If I were going to have kids that's how I'd do it. Well, maybe not now for me. Could you imagine bring the little guy to area Fifty-One. Wait, I didn't mean you should bring him. I am it is one thing to bring him once and while like you will be doing and not every day for the hours I work. That would just be sad. My day for the kid not yours of course.” She sounded nervous.

“I understand what you meant. I really can't see you being the perfect little house wife. You are too good at what you do. It should be obvious to anyone that you love what you to do much to just step down. I think it would take a lot to make you step away from the program.” John admitted.

“You think I am that good?” She asked him.

“I have served under a lot of people in my career and I have to say you are definitely one of the best ones I ever had.” he said.

“Thanks.” she mumbled. John didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He had realized at some point while they were chatting how nice it was to spend time with someone who knew him and was understanding of his situation. She also had first hand knowledge of Atlantis. He hoped they could have the occasional dinner together.

He checked his watch and was surprised it was so late in the afternoon. “Do you have dinner plans?” he asked her.

“No I just thought I would get take out later. Maybe a pizza or something.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“We can't let you do that can we, Buddy?” John asked as he scooped Junior up onto the couch between them.

“You Madam have a choice we can either go out or you can brave my cooking and his toddler preferences.” John smirked at the suggestion.

“So that means a buffet or what?” she giggled from the couch.

“What do you think, Buddy? Spaghetti or fish sticks tonight?” John called back.

“There must be other options.” She said as she walked into the small but neat kitchen.

“I never really learned to cook. I have lived on base for more time than I want to admit.” he confessed.

“I understand how that could happen. You have to want to feed him better than packaged pasta and frozen fish sticks.” She asked him.

“Well yeah, I would love that. I don’t really have time for a cooking class. Okay, I do but I don't want to have to find him a sitter so I can go to cooking for dummies.” he explained.

“What if I teach you some basic dishes?” she suggested.

“You would do that for us, Carter?” he asked. He really hoped she would. He wanted them to have a normal life and he thought tasty home cooked meals were a great place to start.

“Sure, you have to do something for me.” she demanded.

“Name it if, but if I wind up needing an alibi you will have to be it.” he grinned.

“From now on you have to call me, Sam.” she said and began rooting through the cabinets.

“Deal, I'm pretty sure you won't find anything in there. More instant things and junk.” he admitted.

“I guess we could have take out.” Sam sighed.

“We could make a quick run to the store.” he said.

“If we do that, we should go eat first and then get some healthy stuff in the house.” she made the counter offer.

“Cake!” they both turned and smiled at Junior.

“We found a great bakery that sells wedding cake by the slice. We may have went on a small cake spree.” John explained.

“That's so cute.”she giggled and went back to the living room to gather her purse.  
“Are we taking separate cars, or just yours? I didn't think you would want to move his car seat.” she asked standing by the door.

“How about you drive, but we take my car?” John asked her and tossed her his keys.

They went to a little family owned diner Sam swore by. John was glad he listened to her suggestion when he tried his burger. It was a funky little kid friendly restaurant. John thought they would be back, with any luck they would bring Sam with them.

He was having a great time with her. He smiled as he watched Junior and Sam play some complex game with french fries. He had no clue what the rules were, but he was pretty sure Sam was losing.

“It isn't wedding cake, but they make a mean chocolate cake.” Sam said and ordered them a couple of slices to share.

She was right the cake was delicious. John cut Junior a small slice and placed the plate on the tray of his high chair.

They both laughed when he shoved tiny fistfuls of cake into his mouth.

“He still eats some things the same.” Sam joked.

“I know I find myself dumbstruck when I see something he used to do on the new tiny body.” John confided in her.

“I have got to ask why Junior? I would have thought you would have named him Dex at least? I understand you didn't want to use Ronon. That would have been a big blinking neon sign to anyone looking for him.” she asked him.

“I just seemed right. I was trying to convince everyone he was mine so it made sense.” he explained. Sam just nodded and went back to her eating her cake.

As he sat there eating cake he realized how lucky he was. Last month he was an accused murder and deadbeat dad. Today he had a good job, a great kid and a maybe something more on the horizon with Sam. He was looking forward to seeing where the newest chapter in his life would lead them.


End file.
